Six Nineteen
by seddieseddiebyebye
Summary: It's just another day at the Shay's, but why is Freddie acting so weird? Seddie, slight fluff, one-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the cute reviews on my first story; they made me a very happy-chappy! Unfortunately, as I was uploading this one, I deleted 'Secrets and Such' by accident...yeah, I'll blame my 12.31am brain for that. I've re-uploaded it, so pretty please review again! Here's another one that isn't as fluffy, but has fluff nonetheless! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: And in legal news, Dan Schneider owns iCarly. **

Sam POV

"Hey-dee-ho, kids!" I yelled, walking into the Shay apartment. It was a Sunday ritual, going over to Carly's and just hanging out…actually, it was an everyday ritual, today was just better because it's the weekend.

"Hey Sam!" Carly called from the kitchen, "I'm making chocolate sundaes, you want one?"

"Stupid question, Carls," I said sarcastically, flopping down on the couch next to Freddie. "Hey baby," I whispered, kissing his cheek, "happy Sunday."

"Hey, yeah you too," he muttered flatly, his eyes staring directly at the TV.

Umm, okay? Usually by now, he would have pulled me into his arms and kissed the life out of me, like he normally does when we haven't seen each other for more than 12 hours. Something was up.

"So…what are you watching?" I asked, hesitantly putting my hand on his arm. He didn't respond.

"Freddie?" I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. He came back to reality, shaking his head.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked, frowning at me. I looked at his eyes and noticed that they didn't look as…I don't know, warm today. They looked empty. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you okay?" I said softly, "You're kind of spacing out a bit."

He sighed. "I'm fine," he replied, standing up, "I'm gonna go check on the cameras and stuff for the next show." With that, he stood up and went for the stairs.

I looked at Carly, who was shaking her head as she brought my icecream over…oh God that looks good…focus, Sam! Your boyfriend is being a weirdo!

"I'm not the only one, right?" I said to Carly as she sat down next to me, "He's acting strange."

"No, I noticed it too," she replied, handing me a bowl, "He was fine when he first came over, totally normal, but when I got off the phone, he kind of zoned out."

"Really?" I shoved a spoonful of my sundae into my mouth, "Maybe he heard you bad-mouthing about him on the phone to whoever it was you were talking to."

"Sam!" she laughed, "Nah, I just remember telling my dad happy father's day, then saying I had to go because Freddie just walked in the door."

My head snapped up. "What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Just then, something about…your dad?"

"Yeah, Spencer managed to get through on an extended line so we could talk to Dad, since it's Father's Day and…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. She realized the exact same thing I did.

I covered my face with my hands and sighed. I was in the same boat as Freddie, growing up without a father, but we had different stories. My dad skipped out on my mom, my sister and I when I was about three years old, so I don't remember him a whole lot. Freddie's dad…well, he took himself out of the situation when Freddie was nine, so he remembered more clearly. And when I say "took himself out of the situation", I mean he, you know, killed himself. Yeah. Not the best way to lose a parent. And the fact that today was Father's Day…ugh, this wasn't good.

"I'd better go talk to him," I said, standing up and pushing the elevator button. I felt too lazy for the stairs.

When the elevator reached the studio floor, I stepped out slowly and looked around. Freddie was sitting on the steps, his elbows on his knees, and he was staring at a little ring, twirling it around his fingers.

"Hey," I said softly. He looked up at me.

"Hey," he replied, managing a small smile.

I sighed and walked over to him, sitting down and linking my arm through his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, resting my chin on his shoulder.

He let out a deep breath. "It's okay," he whispered back, "Today just…sucks."

"I know." I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

"How do you deal with it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't know my dad so it doesn't really affect me that much. You _did_ know your dad. There's a difference."

"Yeah." He held up the gold ring in his hand. "This was his," he said.

"Really?"

He nodded. "My mom said that his grandfather gave it to him, and that he was going to give it to me eventually. It survived some war, so it's kind of like a souvenir thing, I guess."

I smiled. "That's so cool. Do you ever wear it?"

"Not really. I'm too afraid that I'll lose it."

I thought for a moment. "You could put it on, like, a chain or something, like a necklace?" I suggested, "That way, you could wear it all the time."

A slow smile spread across his face. "That's not a bad idea, actually. I might do that."

"You should. So then he's always going to be with you somehow, huh?"

"Yeah." He put his arm around me, kissing my forehead. "You know, sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm just doing my job," I replied, kissing his neck.

He laughed. "Thankyou, baby," he murmured.

I looked up at him. I must have really had an effect on him, because his brown eyes weren't empty anymore, they looked more warm and full. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to mine, only to pull away a few seconds later and rest his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he reminded me.

"Love you too," I replied. I pulled away and stood up. "Come on, boy, downstairs we go!"

He chuckled, standing up. "Yeah, don't want your icecream to melt."

"Oh dang it!" I yelled. "Carly! Refresh my sundae!"

**So what do we think? For the record, I have a billion other ideas that I've been thinking about and drafting for a while, but this one popped into my head today and I HAD to write something out of it. P.S. The title for this comes from the date that Father's Day was in the USA this year, I had to Google it, living in the southern hemisphere and all.**

**Review? Yes? There's that button, just there, you can click it and type stuff ;)**


End file.
